villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren is the primary antagonist of the upcoming 2015 science fiction fantasy film Star Wars: The Force Awakens of the worldwidely anticipated Star Wars sequel trilogy. He is portrayed by Adam Driver. Kylo is a member of the Knights of Ren, as well as an agent of the First Order, which is the remnant faction of the Galactic Empire. Biography Kylo Ren is a mysterious man who served the First Order approximately three decades after the Battle of Endor, which marked the death of Emperor Palpatine and the downfall of the Galactic Empire. He is a member of the Knights of Ren, which is an evil organization that, like the Sith, utilizes the Dark Side of the Force. He serves his master, Supreme Leader Snoke. Though his title of "Kylo Ren" was bestowed upon him by the Knight of Ren, his birth name remains a mystery. Official Biography Coming Soon! Characteristics Personality Kylo Ren is described as being a ragged, delusional and very emotional young man who believes his evil actions are for serving an honorable purpose. He does not realize the moral depravity of his actions, making him an Anti-Villain as of the events of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Physical Description Kylo Ren is a tall, dark and gangly young man. He has broad proportions, including unusually long and thin arms and legs, as well as a large nose and full lips. His hair is black, greasy and approximately chin-length. While fully clothed, Kylo wears a metal mask the envelopes his whole head, which features ornamental patterns that draw contours around his visor. His mask is designed by him to take inspiration from the late Darth Vader, who Kylo has deep knowledge of. His clothing is black-themed and tailored around his lean physique. The clothing is predominantly made from a soft, flexible material, though his belt and boots are leather-based. The most distinct physical element of Kylo, however, is his makeshift lightsaber. Its hilt is haphazardly constructed, with it being uneven and with exposed wiring. Its blade is the traditional Dark Side red, though it is shown to be unstable and does not retain the traditional uniformity of a professionally-manufactured lightsaber. Two small crossguard light blades are deployed with ignition of the weapon, giving the lightsaber resemblance to a medieval long sword. History Coming Soon! Gallery des0190.4k_PUB_STILL_PNT.1080.2.jpg|Kylon in Star Wars VII trailer 2 Star-Wars-artwork-Kylo-Ren.jpg|Kylo Ren artwork Star-Wars-THe-Force-AwakensKylo-Ren-thumb.jpg|Kylo in The Force Awakens trailer I Kylo-Ren-Star-Wars-The-Force-Awakens-04.jpg|Kylo Ren's graphic promotional poster of the film alongside the new Stormtroopers Kylo Ren Without Mask.jpg|Actor Adam Driver on the set of the film as Kylo Ren Kylo Ren !0.jpg|Kylo Ren as he appears on the cover of Entertainment Weekly (August 21/28 #1377/1378) Videos Star Wars Episode VII - The Force Awakens Official Teaser Trailer 1 (2015) Star Wars Episode VII - The Force Awakens Official Teaser Trailer 2 (2015) - Star Wars Movie HD Trivia Coming Soon! Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Laser-Users Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Telekinetics Category:Leader Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics